Storm Break
"They call him the God of Storms now. I intend to break their faith. And when the Ascended are seen as nothing more than mere mortals, Ardorserii will embrace The Wills again with open arms." '--Sky Queen Atoma Risen of Purity, ''Idiea's Accounts Atoma's Crusades, 179 AE''' Overview Storm Break was wielded by an Alilnegian Sky Queen. In 179 AE Sky Queen Atoma declared war on Ardorserii and their ascended gods. Her campaign was eventually put to an end by Umia, but during the war the Sky Queen engaged Galesong in battle and dealt the god a rending blow. The wound did not kill Galesong, but since then her infamous sword was forever named Storm Break. History Claiming to have a vision from the goddess Alilia, Sky Queen Atoma found Storm Break in her dream and awoke to find the sword lodge through her chest. Months after recovering from her near death vision Atoma came to the conclusion that the otherworldly sword was gifted to her in order to bring truth to the false gods walking Ilderon. She began a holy war against Ardorserii on the 1st of Noble in 179 AE. Her war called for the attention of two Ascended gods and in the final conflict she gravely wounded Galesong before her forces pulled her from the battlefield. Atoma passed into the afterlife shortly following the end of the war. Storm Break was viewed as a sacred religious artifact in Alilnegi for 300 years until the sword was given to Rugarin Rudnik to help calm the chaotic mess that was the Kyic Wars. His ship was lost in the Inner Sea and so was Storm Break. The weapon is still taught about in Alilnegian history as an important symbol in regards to the divinity of the Four Ascended. Currently The sword has resurfaced. A group of adventurers found the sword in a Dockensdale shop belonging to a merchant of the Ruby named Eirlor Rigillen. Eirlor specializes in tracking down famous magical artifacts and paying adventurers to retrieve them for him. He claims he has papers verifying he found and purchased the sword legally. Currently, Storm Break's authenticity is being verified and its fate is wrapped up in litigation. Properties Storm Break is a +1 versatile bastard sword. When wielded in one hand the weapon deals 1d8 slashing damage +1 radiant damage. When wielded with two hands the sword deals 2d6 slashing +1 radiant damage. Storm Break scores a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. The weapon always deals an additional 2d6 damage to undead, and deals full damage to ethereal creatures ignoring damage resistance and the 50% chance to miss. Once drawn the wielder must succeed on a dc 16 Charisma save, otherwise the wielder is unable to sheath the sword until they have claimed a life. Once per day as a bonus action the wielder can cast Holy Weapon. If the wielder casts holy weapon on Storm Break all damage dealt by the weapon becomes necrotic damage, including the damage added by holy weapon. When the wielder becomes attuned to the sword it deals 5d10 psychic damage. Additionally the sword lodges itself through the chest of the wielders to complete the attunement process dealing an additional 1d8+1 radiant damage. Cursed: Once attuned to Storm Break the wielder can never be affected by wind while under the effects of the curse. Spells and effects with the "Wind" ignore the wielder. Additionally, if the wielder ever tries to set sail while bearing Storm Break, no winds will move the vessel. If any storm begins in the wielder's presence, no wind will move the clouds and the storm will persist until the clouds run dry or the wielder leaves the region or breaks the curse.